A Hero's Tail: Evil has Returned
by BlackCat007
Summary: Basically what the title says. Continues from where A Hero's Tail left off. SpyroXEmber! Read and Review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Question Everyone Asks! **

The Professor loomed over his photograph (which was hand-made from himself, everyone thought his pictures were rubbish) of his new invention.

All of a sudden there was a thunderous bang on his posh, front door.

"Good heavens," he said astonishingly "Who ever could that be?"

The Professor ran at top speed before that person/people would have a chance to bang again.

As he opened the door Elder Magnus, Elder Astor and a few more elders screeched "RED'S ESCAPED!"

The mole looked around his room and saw…the jar had been opened.

"We need Spyro. But, where is he?" screamed Magnus.

"We so desperately need him. An old enemy has his revenge and Spyro is the only one who has defeated the terrible monster of a thing! He is a blo…"

The Professor remembered a couple maybe more months ago that dragon chanted every terrible thing he could think of. It was true; Spyro was weak when Red shrank.

"No need to use that language thank you, Astor. I might know where he is. Not saying I know. I think he might be with a cheetah named Hunter, I saw something purple shouting "Hunter" so can you just remember for next time, ring the doorbell."

**Yay! My first chapter! The Professor always ends in a hopeful tone! Next is hopefully a little longer chapter! Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Huge Interruption **

"So Hunter, How's it going with you and Bianca? Are you still together or you've broken up?" asked Spyro, acting interested.

"We're still together but I saw a real cute cat yesterday, I don't know if it's gonna work out with me and Bianca any longer. Should I say it's not gonna happen?" Hunter said looking in Spyro's purple-blue eyes.

"Naaaa. I should go out with that cat if I was you just in case you do brake up with Bianca," Spyro lowered his voice to a whisper. "The cat might be bad."

Hunter looked Spyro in the eye _again_ while screwing up his own. He was not very satisfied with Spyro's answer. Spyro just smiled feeling pleased with himself (but I think some of his plans are witty and dumb.) Spyro saw Hunter was about to charge but they just stood there. They twisted their bodies and ran for there life.

"What are we gonna do? What if they trample us? I'm too young to die. I'M SPYRO!" he screeched.

Just as he said those words the dragons (elders) stopped to a halt.

"Ah, Spyro we've been looking for you a long time" said Astor grinning.

"You have another adventure."

"What do I have to do this time? Save, defeat. Just tell me. Is an enemy back?" Spyro guessed.

"Yes. Red's back."

"Red? Didn't I defeat a few months ago? Hmm," Spyro asked.

"He's more blood thirsty this time. He's more dangerous. You defeated him because he was weak, but this time he's a strong as a metal robot. In fact he's still probably recovering from being a robot," said Magnus.

"Sound's scary mate," whispered Hunter to Spyro.

The elder's then ran away as a puff of _red_ smoke appeared in the sky…

**Yes a longer chapter and the first cliffhanger yet! Third chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So It Begins **

The rain poured down and dripped constantly on Spyro's nose (probably was doing it deliberately). After a few hours he got so frustrated and he smashed something hard and it hit him back. Yet again without Spyro doing anything a pink hand _swiped_ it across his right cheek.

"Ember, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"When I heard you were going on an adventure I wanted to go…with…y…you," she answered. "So I'm your partner for a while."

"I suppose so, but no messing with me," he said.

"Kay, where are we going first? Somewhere hot, cold, middle. Where?" Ember asked.

"Um…maybe in your brain."

"Is that hot? You're starting to confuse me Spyro. Is Maybe In Your Brain left, right, forward, backwards, up, down? Ah, it was a joke but, where are we going?" she asked.

"O.K. I'll tell you. Were going to a new realm and it has a beach called Sandy Shores. It's like Dragon Shores but it has a few sharp stones at the front."

Red walked around his map sort of thing but there was a hologram of Spyro and Ember moving slowly.

"Ha, ha, ha. They've fallen into my trap. That place is so rough and dangerous, he and his girlfriend shall die with one little look in eye," screeched Red.

**Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Powerful Dark Gems Rule Again**

The Gnorcks were spreading and the skies were darkening as the dark gems were planted all over the dragon realms. Everyone/thing was hard at work even the most powerful of them all…Red. He was keeping an eye out for the Gnorks to see if they put the dark gems in properly.

"I want this place to be crammed full of dark gems and enemies so that puny purple ant will be squashed. Ha, ha, ha!" Red shouted.

Then came a huge fish out of the waters of a lake.

" I could help you destroy the little beast Red. He would be no match for me. How big is he?" the thing said in a croaky voice.

"Oh…tiny," Red answered.

"That will be as easy as squashing a spider. I will win for I am the best, after you."

A buzz zapped out of the dark gem as it was stuck in the growth.

"Oh. How muck better you are I don't know," said Red.

Then a weird pulse moved around the dark gem then moved into the direction Spyro was walking…

**Next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost**

As Spyro and Ember arrived at Sandy Shores, the place was whipped out. No sign of anyone, just the sandy beach and the waves crashing against the few rocks.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ember. Spyro looked carefully around but no one.

"I don't know. They're obviously hiding, and they're very good at it."

"That means they are good at hide and seek," Ember giggled. They both stepped forward and Ember stood on something that moved. She jolted and fell as the floor below Spyro thumped.

"Spyro, help me. I'm stuck," Ember called up. Spyro looked around, no sign of Ember.

"Where are you?" Spyro asked.

"I'm below you're p" Ember could not finish her sentence properly as it came out as a gurgle. After the gurgling stopped a spray of water pulled Spyro in.

He landed with a thump and land on a hard rock floor as his head hit a (luckily) blunt rock. Spyro was knocked out.

In a different place of the long but narrow cave, Ember was chained up in a water chamber. It was hard for Ember to breath because she was under water.

A shadow of a finned dragon shape swam into the distance of Ember's pulsing cage/prison.

"I want you to sssssee, if that dragon doesssss not essssscape," the shadow eventually spoke.

"Gurrrrrrgle," said the fish guard.

"Otherwissssse SSSSSpyro wont come and Red will sssssort everyone out."

Spyro woke and found he was alone. He stood up head towards bright light but it was a very silly mistake to do…

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter on soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trapped**

Spyro walked closer to the light as it got brighter, and brighter. Spyro started to run but at this time the light was a pale green. Then another spray of water even stronger than the last pulled him in. He started to swim as a shadow came closer.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked. "Come out of your shadow."

"Maybe I don't want to SSSSSpyro," said the dragon.

"How do you know I'm Spyro and any way you haven't answered my question?" Spyro complained.

"Red told me, he isssss one of my old friendsssss and my name isssss Blade," Blade said.

"What species are you?" Spyro asked again.

"I don't now but I do now what I look like. I have a nossssse of an sssssword fisssssh, a tail of a lion, a body of a dragon and a head of a crocodile."

Blade swam out of the shadows and triggered off a switch and the water slowly came down.

"You have to defeat me."

"No I don't Blade" Spyro said confidently.

"No girlfriend and besssssidesssss you're trapped…

**What's going to happen to Spyro! Read the next chapter to find out! **


	7. Spyro vs Blade

**Spyro vs Blade**

Blade swiped his nose and cut Spyro's right shoulder. A slight trickle of blood oozed from the deep cut.

Blade cackled repeatedly as fumes spread across Spyro's head. After a moment Spyro charged at Blade (who was still cackling.)

Just before Spyro hit him he looked up to see on the end of his sword like nose was a ring he once saw. (I didn't put this in my last chapter.) In the cave he saw thousands of them heading down towards his lair were he was hiding.

"So that must be were his weakness is," thought Spyro.

Spyro quickly whipped him with his tail. Blade screamed in agony as a sour cut fizzed.

"You will pay for that, pigmy," Blade said, he was ready for action.

"Bring it on hiss tongue," Spyro called back.

Spyro charged again towards Blade. Blade caught Spyro with his hands and threw him to the wall. Spyro struggled to stand but just collapsed on the floor.

"I obviousssssly win, now forget your hero work and let me and Red do it caussssse we are better and you know that."

"But you haven't, you've forgotten one thing that me and Ember are good mates," Spyro screamed.

"Ssssso. Ssshe cant help you becaussse ssshe is chained up," said Blade.

"Oh yeah. Well you got your hopes up to high."

Blade whizzed round to see all his guards were tied up and Ember was flying.

"Well I've got two challengerssss, but I know who will win."

Ember flew over and **YOINK**. Blade was shrinking till he was the size of a pea.

"Shall I do the honour, Ember?" asked Spyro.

"You bet," answered Ember.

Spyro squashed Blade and they both left until the next adventure…

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter as much as I do! Next chapter coming right up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunter's job **

A few hours later of boring flying they landed at Summer forest an old place Spyro once saw before when trying to defeat Ripto.

"What a boring journey, why have we come here again?" asked Ember.

"We have come here because before we destroy Red we have to destroy the people who are way before him," Spyro said. "And hopefully we have more of a challenge."

"But I've never been here before. What if I get lost?" said Ember.

"You won't because I'm here," said Spyro. All of a sudden he stopped.

"You've forgotten the way haven't you," asked Ember smiling.

"Er…er…er yeah," said Spyro ashamed.

"Ha, ha you've forgotten the way, you've forgotten the way, you are a loser, you are a loser, you are a loser, and I am the winner," sang Ember. Then Spyro saw a shadow run so fast his eyes went dizzy then he disappeared. Ember looked worried when she found out she was alone with that mysterious shadow.

"Spyro were are you. I'm getting a bit freaked out now!" shouted Ember.

Then came out the shadow. It was Hunter. With his wooden bow and arrows.

"If you want to find Spyro you are gonna have to follow me," Hunter said calmly.

"Sure. Now do you now the way?" asked Ember.

"Yeah, obviously. I've known this place for ages. So you are really safe with me," answered Hunter. The both ran the same direction to find Spyro.

In the place were Spyro was hanging he tried to burn the huge iron birdcage but only burned himself.

"Ouch. Stupid metal," he whispered. Then he kicked is leg and **BANG**. The cage vibrated while Spyro screamed silently.

"Ha, ha. Hurt's doesn't it," said the deep voice dragon eating a slice of cake.

"Oh shut up you basta…

**A little bit grumpy! Well next chapter on the internet near you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Escape Plan**

"Calm down you purple scaled thing!" shouted the guard at the top of his voice. Then came the dragon Spyro was looking for…Red.

"Let me down from here you twerp," commanded Spyro.

"Ha, ha. You will never be able to be freed. But if you do you will never find me, and if you do I won't be scared again. Because I'm stronger than before because I'll be huge. Bigger than now and you will be the size of a pea so I can squash you. But like you said you'd have to destroy everyone before me so you can gain powers. It's them elders that let you get those powers. Torture him boys," commanded Red.

"Do you have a plan Hunter or what?" asked Ember.

"Here's what we're gonna do. You flame two guards and then we take their armour and put them on. Then we creep in and say Ripto is trying to capture Spyro, they all run outside while we go inside. I take my bow and arrow, shoot it at the keyhole and bam he's free," suggested Hunter.

"Or we could do my way. While you say Ripto is trying to capture Spyro. You yoink the key throw it to me and I climb up the ladder go through the hole in the top and he's free," recommended Ember.

"Nah, let's do it my way," answered Hunter.

The two ran to the entrance. Hunter hid behind a bush while Ember flamed the only to guards. Then Hunter ran to Ember and they both put on the armour.

"Ripto, Ripto's here and I think he's here to steal Spyro!" shouted Hunter. Everyone came out to find Ripto while to guards (Hunter and Ember) ran inside. Quickly Hunter grabbed his bow and arrow's and shot them in the keyhole. Spyro fell quickly and landed near Ember's feet. Spyro sat up and swiped the dust off of his scales.

"Ember, Hunter what are you doing here?" asked Spyro. A yellow eye peered around the corner and quietly said, "I'll have my revenge on you two," and disappeared to his hiding place…

**Wonder what happens next! Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In Red's Head Quarters **

"You blithering fool's, Spyro got away because of you. Anyway Ripto is long gone and you knew that but you still believed them interfering kids. Next time I expect YOU TO BE MORE CARFUL OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE WISHING YOU WEREN'T BORN. If Spyro gets away from my grasp again I WILL HAVE TO TERMINATE YOU AND WILL NOT LIKE THAT BECAUSE IT WILL BE LONG AND PAINFUL. Next time do not let me down," said Red, looking at twenty guards, one looking bored and not listening.

"Are you lot listening to me BECAUSE THIS WILL NOT BE REPEATED NUMBER SIXTEEN!" Number sixteen did not listen to Red and Red got furious. Then a zap of electricity pulsated round number sixteen's body, and he fell to the ground and vanished leaving his armour on the ground.

"That is what you are up against so do not fail otherwise the rat's will be eating you, eating everything they find," said Red.

The guards started to feel nervous about working with Red but did not hesitate.

"But Red I do not want to be eat-

Red zapped the guard and he disappeared slowly and eventually vanished.

"I do not want hesitations or that will be the answer. Now leave," demanded Red, his claw pointing to the door. After they left there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Ah, I see you made it, why did you take so long?" asked Red.

"The journey was long, what did you expect, me coming here in one second. You know I live on the otherside of the dragon realms," came the reply.

"Well at least you came. I need you to do something for me. Destroy someone. By the name of Spyro," said Red.

"Where shall I go?" asked the anonymous figure. Red squinted at him.

"Ah there. He will be easy."

"You better not fail."

"I wont." An evil smile was on Red's red face.

**Wonder what happens next? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
